1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a shot cartridge, and more particularly relates to a shot cartridge which produces an ensnaring type projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shot cartridge for a barreled weapon may be characterized in general as a form of ammunition containing a rearwardly disposed charge of propellant and a multitude of projectiles disposed forwardly of said propellant. The projectiles are usually maintained in place by forwardly disposed closure means. When the cartridge is fired, as by a percussion primer cap, the expansive gaseous force generated by the propellant causes the projectiles to break through the closure means and thence travel as a group through the barrel toward the target. In view of the multitude of projectiles and their spread pattern once emergent from the barrel, the likelihood of hitting the target is greater than in the case of a rifle that fires a single projectile.
In law enforcement work, it is often necessary to stop a fleeing person while causing minimal harm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,737 to Washington discloses a firearm that fires two laterally separated tethered projectiles. The projectiles are intended to separate to a wide distance during flight, and are further intended to wrap around the legs of a fugitive in bolas fashion. Such action is intended to wrap the tether line about the legs of the fugitive, thereby entangling him and preventing escape.
In order for the Washington device to be effective, the projectiles must have significant weight, and this could be injurious. Also, the two projectiles may produce an unpredictable and inaccurate spread. For example, if one projectile has a higher velocity than the other, both travel in a straight line, producing essentially no spread pattern. Once wrapped around the legs of a person, it may be relatively easy for the person to unwind the tether line and continue his escape.
The use of munitions containing fettered or tethered shot is well known, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 347,988; 1,198,035; 1,536,164; 2,373,364; 3,085,510 and 4,664,034. Such munitions are often found to experience tangling of the shot, or other malfunctions causing the pattern of the traveling shot to be unpredictable.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a shot shell capable of delivering a projectile that can entangle a person's legs without causing harm.
It is another object of this invention to provide a shot shell as in the foregoing object wherein said projectile is of an integral nature and deployed in a wide, predictable pattern.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shot shell of the aforesaid nature which functions in a reliable manner and can be used interchangeably with conventional shot shells in conventional shotguns.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.